


Ciche wyznania

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Rosie Watson uświadamia Sherlocka, że o swoich uczuciach trzeba mówić głośno."- Widzisz, Rosie – zaczął po chwili ciszy – Czasami tak jest po prostu łatwiej. Jeśli nie powiesz tego głośno, nie usłyszysz odpowiedzi. A ja bardzo boję się ją usłyszeć."





	Ciche wyznania

Rosie Watson miała pięć lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszała jak jej ulubiony wujek – Sherlock Holmes – wypowiada słowa „kocham cię”. Ku jej radości były one skierowane do jej ulubionej cioci – Molly Hooper. Szkoda tylko, że ciocia nie była w stanie ich usłyszeć.   
To był bardzo późny listopadowy wieczór. Tata dziewczynki wyjechał na kilkudniową konferencję lekarską i zostawił ją pod opieką Sherlocka. Nie był to już pierwszy raz, więc żadne z nich nie czuło się dziwnie czy niekomfortowo. Rosie uwielbiała spędzać weekendy w towarzystwie detektywa. On również zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z tych spotkań. Jedyną sceptycznie nastawioną do tego osobą był John, ale po tym jak córka zapewniła go, że będzie grzeczna, a przyjaciel, że nie zabierze swojej chrześnicy na miejsce zbrodni, postanowił dać im szansę. W końcu mieli już za sobą kilka takich sytuacji i dzięki Bogu, nigdy nie skończyło się to tragicznie. Dla pewności Watson poprosił jednak Molly, aby przypilnowała tę dwójkę urwisów. Osobno często mieli szalone pomysły, a w duecie to już stanowili mieszankę wybuchową. Doktor Hooper zgodziła się oczywiście na pomoc, a John ze spokojnym sumieniem mógł wyjechać i mieć odrobinę czasu dla siebie.   
Rosie wręcz nie mogła się doczekać dnia pełnego wrażeń w towarzystwie swoich chrzestnych. Najpierw poszli do kina na film animowany (Sherlock oczywiście nie mógł powstrzymywać się od złośliwych komentarzy nie przeznaczonych dla uszy dzieci znajdujących się na sali, a Molly próbowała dać mu to lekko do zrozumienia, rzucając w niego popcornem). Potem poszli na nowy plac zabaw, gdzie Watsonówna wybiegała i wyhuśtała się do woli. Po obiedzie, który grzecznie zjadła, wujek pokazał jej kilka prostych chemicznych eksperymentów. Ku jej niezadowoleniu prawie niczego nie pozwolił jej dotykać. Wiedziała jednak, że to dla jej dobra – gdyby coś jej się stało, tata byłby bardzo zły, a to oznaczałoby koniec spotkań z Sherlockiem. Dlatego też przyglądała się tylko wszystkiemu uważnie i słuchała tłumaczeń wujka. Wieczorem Molly namówiła ich na gry planszowe. Rosie wygrała w chińczyka trzy razy z rządu. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że dorośli dają jej fory. Nie powiedziała mi tego jednak, żeby nie robić im przykrości. Niech myślę, że niczego nie zauważyła.   
Kiedy nadeszła pora spania, dostała po buziaku na dobranoc od obojga chrzestnych, po czym została okryta ciepłą kołderką, a światło zostało zgaszone. Dziewczyna w żadnym razie nie bała się ciemności, ale coś sprawiało, że nie mogła zasnąć. Może to ten pokój, w którym kiedyś mieszkał jej tata, wydawał się jej taki obcy. Ale przecież spała tu już wcześniej. Co więc było nie tak? Nagle sobie uświadomiła, że w salonie zostawiła swoją ulubioną przytulankę. Była już dużą dziewczynką i czasami było jej wstyd, że śpi z maskotką, ale tym razem chyba bez niej nie zaśnie. Zawsze gdy nocowała poza domem, lubiła mieć przy sobie coś znajomego.   
Po cichutku wstała z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Przypuszczała, że ciocia poszła już do swojego domu, a wujek może zajmować się czymś bardzo ważnym i potrzebować spokoju, więc postanowiła jak najszybciej i najciszej opuścić pokój, znaleźć maskotkę i niespostrzeżona wrócić do łóżka, a potem słodko zasnąć.   
Jej plan był wręcz idealny, ale spalił na panewce, kiedy tylko znalazła się na progu salonu. Ciocia Molly spała na kanapie z głową opartą o ramię wujka Sherlocka, który spoglądał na nią z czułością. Rosie przyglądała się temu widokowi z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Od zawsze uważała, że ci dwoje powinni być razem i nie mogła zrozumieć czemu tak nie jest. Kiedy spytała o to tatę, powiedział, że kiedyś, kiedy dziewczynka była bardzo mała, poważnie się o coś pokłócili, ale nie powiedział o co dokładnie (jakieś ważne sprawy dla dorosłych). Niedługo potem się pogodzili, ale od tamtego czasu są tylko przyjaciółmi. I niestety nie zapowiada się, aby w najbliższej przyszłości się to zmieniło.   
Watsonówna czuła, że jej tata także chciałby, aby jego przyjaciele byli razem szczęśliwi. Wszyscy dookoła widzieli, że mają się ku sobie, ale nikt nie miał odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos. Zresztą to była sprawa między ich dwójką i sami musieli dojść do odpowiednich wniosków. Dlatego też scena, której Rosie była świadkiem, dała jej nadzieję, że jedno z jej marzeń wkrótce się spełni.   
Postanowiła im nie przeszkadzać. Przez chwilkę parzyła na nich z radością, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że nie ładnie jest kogoś podglądać, więc postanowiła wrócić do łóżka. Trudno, będzie musiała zasnąć bez ulubionej przytulanki. Zanim jednak zdążyła zrobić krok, wujek Sherlock pochylił się nad ciocią, pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a potem szepnął coś czego Rosie zupełnie się nie spodziewała.   
\- Kocham cię.   
Serce dziewczynki zabiło szybciej. A więc to prawda! Wujek kochał ciocię! Czy mogło się zdarzyć coś bardziej cudownego? Te dwa słowa wywołały w niej więcej emocji niż cały miniony dzień pełen atrakcji. Chciała skakać ze szczęścia, ale się powstrzymała, bo to by ją zdemaskowało, a bardzo tego nie chciała. Skoro nikt inny o tym nie słyszał, póki co to musiała być tajemnica. I ona nie miała zamiaru nikomu jej zdradzić.   
Po cichutku wróciła do swojego pokoju. Położyła się w łóżku i znów długo nie mogła zasnąć, ale tym razem z zupełnie innego powodu. Kiedy w końcu sen ją zmorzył, z jej ust nie schodził uśmiech, a śniło się jej, że ubrana w falbaniastą, zwiewną, różową sukienkę tańczy na weselu cioci i wujka. 

Kolejny raz była świadkiem podobnej sytuacji kilka tygodni później. Sherlock odebrał ją z przedszkola, bo tata miał dodatkowy dyżur. Mimo grudnia pogoda była całkiem ładna, więc postanowili się przejść.   
Od czasu tamtego wyznania, Rosie za każdym razem, kiedy spotykała się z wujkiem, chciała zapytać go dlaczego on i ciocia nadal nie są parą. Doskonale wiedziała, że nią nie byli, bo nie zachowywali się jak wszyscy zakochani, których znała. Nie trzymali się za ręce, nie chodzili na randki, nie całowali się, nie mówili do siebie „skarbie” czy „kochanie”. Dziewczynka nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu dla dorosłych wszystko jest takie skomplikowane. Przecież się kochali, czego potrzeba więcej, aby z kimś być?   
Przez te rozmyślania, zwykle rozgadana pięciolatka była wyjątkowo milcząca, ale detektyw zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać ta no uwagi, pochłonięty swoim telefonem. Najwyraźniej próbował się z kimś skontaktować, ale mu się to nie udawało.   
\- Pójdziemy odwiedzić Molly – oznajmił nagle Sherlock – Nie odpisuje na SMS-y.   
Rosie pokiwała głową na zgodę. Wujek naprawdę troszczył się o ciocię. Gdyby tak nie było, nie przemierzaliby teraz pół miasta, aby dotrzeć do jej domu. Czy to nie był wystarczający dowód na to, że są sobie naprawdę bliscy? Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że Holmes mało kiedy się czymś naprawdę przejmuje. Kiedy jednak chodziło o doktor Hooper, niemal zawsze był gotów przybyć z pomocą. I tak było tym razem. Wystarczyło, że nie odpisała na jego wiadomości i już postanowił sprawdzić, czym było to spowodowane.   
Kiedy dotarli pod blok, w którym mieszkała Molly, Rosie od razu chciała zadzwonić na domofon. Bywała tu równie często jak na Baker Street, więc doskonale wiedziała, który guziczek należy wcisnąć. Wujek jednak ją powstrzymał. Miał swój komplet kluczy, którym otworzył drzwi do klatki schodowej, a następnie drzwi do mieszkania.   
W środku panowała zupełna cisza. W przedpokoju przywitało ich ciche, żałosne miaukniecie Toby’ego. Zapewne jak zwykle domagał się jedzenia. Ten kot to istny żarłok.   
Sherlock nakazał chrześnicy zachować milczenie, a zaraz potem zajrzeli do salonu. Widok jaki tam zastali nie był zbyt przyjemny. Molly skulona spała w fotelu w zapewne niezbyt wygodnej pozie. Dookoła niej kłębił się stos mokrych chusteczek higienicznych, puste pudełko po lodach oraz do połowy opróżniona butelka wina. Oczy, chociaż zamknięte, były wyraźnie poczerwieniałe i opuchnięte od płaczu. Rosie poczuła jak ogarnia ją smutek. Jej ciocia zawsze była taka wesoła i uśmiechnięta. Czemu więc teraz wyglądała tak rozpaczliwie? Czy ktoś zrobił jej krzywdę? Czy stało się coś złego?   
\- Otwórz drzwi do sypialni – poinstruował dziewczynkę szeptem detektyw.   
Posłusznie wykonała polecenie. W tym czasie Sherlock wziął nadal śpiącą patolog na ręce, zaniósł do wskazanego pokoju i ostrożnie położył na łóżku. Przysiadł na skraju materaca i poprosił pięciolatkę, aby z jednej z szafek wyciągnęła koc. Kiedy mu go podawała, zapytała cichutko:   
\- Dlaczego ciocia płakała?   
Rosie miała przeczucie, że stało się coś naprawdę niedobrego. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Molly w tak opłakanym stanie. A ona nie znosiła, kiedy inni, zwłaszcza bliscy jej ludzie, się smucą. To zawsze wiązało się z jakimiś kłopotami.   
\- Dzisiaj jest rocznica śmierci jej ojca – wyjaśnił Holmes, przykrywając doktor Hooper kocem – Bardzo go kochała i ten dzień zawsze jest dla niej trudny.   
Watsonówna coś o tym wiedziała. Co prawda nie znała swojej mamy, ale kiedy przypadała rocznica jej odejścia, wszyscy byli smutni i przygnębieni. Ona sama także. W tym dniu szczególnie trudno było się jej pogodzić z faktem, że nigdy nie spotka swojej mamusi.   
\- Ale jutro będzie lepiej? – zapytała z nadzieją.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się blado.   
\- Tak, jutro będzie lepiej – odparł, przypatrując się patolog, która poruszyła się niespokojnie – Idź nakarmić Toby’ego. Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.   
Nie miała zamiaru protestować. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili niewiele mogli już zrobić dla cioci. Musiała sama to przeżyć, a najlepiej porządnie się wyspać. To powinno przywrócić jej siły.   
Zanim zdążyła zniknąć za rogiem kuchni, kątem oka zobaczyła jak wujek pochyla się nad ciocią i całuje ją w czoło. Zapewne nawet tego nie poczuła, ale przestała się wiercić (może śnił się jej jakiś koszmar?). Odgarnął jej też z twarzy kosmyk włosów i pogładził lekko policzek. To było naprawdę urocze.   
\- Kocham cię, Molly – szepnął i przez dłuższą chwilę nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.   
Kiedy tylko zaczął podnosić się z łóżka, Rosie czym prędzej pobiegła do kuchni i z dolnej szafki wyjęła kocią karmę. Po raz drugi podsłuchała intymne wyznanie detektywa i chociaż to zapewnienie niezmiernie ją cieszyło, nie czuła się z tym komfortowo. To nie było przeznaczone dla jej uszu. To ciocia powinna usłyszeć te słowa i się z nich cieszyć. Po raz kolejny jednak nie miała na to szansy. 

 

Trzecie wyznanie, które usłyszała miało miejsce w chyba najtragiczniejszych okolicznościach, jakie do tej pory przeżyła. A przynajmniej z tych, które pamiętała. Wczesnokwietniowa ulewa doskonale oddawała nastrój, jaki przeżywali w tej chwili wszyscy jej bliscy, jak i również ona sama. Ból, smutek i rozpacz były tak silne, że nic innego do nich nie docierało.   
Rosie nie znosiła szpitali. Chociaż jej tata tu pracował, bywała to niezwykle rzadko i prawie zawsze było to związane z jakimś tragicznym wydarzeniem. Ktoś był chory, ranny albo nieprzytomny. I tak było tym razem. Świadkowie mówili, że to był wypadek. Molly weszła na pasy, a jadący samochodem mężczyzna zbyt późno ją zauważył. Nieustający deszcz sprawił, że drogi były mokre, a czas hamowania kilkukrotnie wydłużony. Uderzenie nie było zbyt silne, ale patolog upadła w bardzo niefortunny sposób. Watsonówna niewiele rozumiała z wyjaśnień lekarzy, ale wiedziała jedno – ciocia była w bardzo ciężkim stanie. I nie wiadomo czy z tego wyjdzie.   
Dziewczynka na początku starała się być dzielna, ale kiedy tylko pani Hudson zaczęła płakać, jej także zaszkliły się oczy. Przecież to była Molly! Jej ukochana ciocia! Ona nie mogła umrzeć. Przecież kiedyś jej obiecała, że nigdy jej nie opuści. Nigdy! I ona musi dotrzymać obietnicy. Nie może jej zostawić, tak jak mama.   
Tata chciał ją odwieźć do domu, ale dziewczynka stanowczo zaprotestowała. Chciała być przy tym jak doktor Hooper się wybudzi. Bo wiedziała, że się wybudzi. Nie było innej opcji.   
Minęło kilka godzin od skomplikowanej operacji, którą przeszła patolog. Odkąd tylko przewieźli ją na salę, Sherlock nie odstępował jej na krok. Czuwał przy jej łóżku, nieustannie trzymał ją za rękę, Był naprawdę przejęty. Chyba najbardziej z nich wszystkich. Rosie doskonale wiedziała dlaczego – on ją naprawdę kochał. I nie mógłby bez niej żyć.   
Nie pozwolono jej wejść na salę. Mogła tylko patrzeć przez przeszklone drzwi jak Molly leży nieruchomo na wąskim łóżku z masą podłączonych do niej rurek, a detektyw wparuje się w nią z błaganiem w oczach, aby go nie zostawiała. To było takie smutne, że znów poczuła łzy w oczach.   
\- Idę do bufetu po kawę – usłyszała za sobą zmęczony głos ojca – Chcesz coś do jedzenia albo picia?   
Pokręciła przecząco głową. Z tych nerwów w ogóle nie była głodna. Chciała tylko, aby ciocia się wreszcie obudziła.   
\- W takim razie wracam za chwilę. Bądź grzeczna.   
Rosie rzadko sprzeciwiała się tacie, ale tym razem postanowiła zrobić coś wbrew jego zakazom. Chciała choć na sekundę uścisnąć rękę Molly i przekonać się, że na pewno nadal żyje, że jej ciało jest nadal ciepłe. Od wujka wiedziała, że martwi ludzie stają się zimni jak głaz. Ale doktor Hooper nie mogło to spotkać. Nie mogła zamienić się w kamień.   
Cichutko uchyliła drzwi do sali. Były dość ciężkie, ale udało się jej to zrobić bez zbędnego hałasu. Zresztą Holmes był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że pewnie nawet nie zauważy jej obecności. A będzie ona chwilowa, bo jeśli nie chce dostać bury od ojca, to musi stąd wyjść zanim on wróci.   
Powoli ruszyła w stronę cioci, ale zatrzymał ją niespodziewany głos Sherlocka. Zastygła w pół kroku.   
\- Błagam cię, Molly, nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Wiesz, że nie dam sobie bez ciebie rady – szepnął pełnym rozpaczy głosem – Kocham cię, Molly. Tak bardzo cię kocham, a ty nawet o tym nie wiesz. Jeśli się nie obudzisz i nie będę mógł ci tego powiedzieć, tak żebyś usłyszała, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.   
Po tych słowach Rosie wreszcie zrozumiała w czym tkwił problem. Wujek owszem mówił cioci, że ją kocha, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy ona nie mogła tego usłyszeć. A więc tak naprawdę ona nie miała o tym pojęcia. A przecież nie możesz być z kimś, jeśli nie wiesz czy ten ktoś cię naprawdę kocha.   
Holmes powtarzał nieustannie swoje prośby. Watsonówna poczuła się jak intruz, więc postanowiła wrócić na korytarz. Wujek teraz bardziej potrzebował kontaktu z ciocią niż ona.   
Jakiś czas później Sherlock także wyszedł do poczekalni i usiadł obok swojej chrześnicy, która przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego, wręcz wypompowanego z życia. Pochylił się do przodu, łokcie oparł o kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ten widok jeszcze bardziej zasmucił Rosie. To cierpienie, które przemawiało przez detektywa było dla niej jeszcze bardziej bolesne niż sam stan, w jakim znajdowała się Molly.   
Położyła mu rękę na plecach w geście pocieszenia. Ona też się martwiła, ale to on potrzebował większego wsparcia.   
\- Wujku? – zaczęła niepewnie – Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?   
Wiedziała, że to niezbyt dobry moment na taką rozmowę, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Świat dorosłych nieraz był dla niej niezrozumiały. Póki jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone, chciała dowiedzieć się czemu niektórzy zachowują się tak nielogicznie.   
\- Tak, Rosie? – spytał. Choćby nie wiadomo w jak podłym był humorze, dla niej zawsze miał czas i dobre słowo.   
\- Dlaczego mówisz cioci, że ją kochasz tylko wtedy, kiedy ona śpi i tego nie słyszy?   
Zszokowany Sherlock podniósł wzrok i spojrzał badawczo na córkę swojego przyjaciela. Była całkowicie poważna i wyraźnie czekała na odpowiedź.   
\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał bez cienia wyrzutu. Po prostu chciał poznać źródło tych informacji.   
\- Ja… słyszałam cię kilka razy – przyznała się speszona – Ale to było niechcący – dodała, aby był na nią nieco mnie zły.   
Tyle, że on wcale się nie gniewał. Westchnął tylko ciężko i głęboko zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią na zadane mu pytanie, bo do tej pory sam nie był pewien czemu postępuje tak, a nie inaczej.   
\- Widzisz, Rosie – zaczął po chwili ciszy – Czasami tak jest po prostu łatwiej. Jeśli nie powiesz tego głośno, nie usłyszysz odpowiedzi. A ja bardzo boję się ją usłyszeć. Wiem, że Molly kiedyś mnie kochała. Bardzo mocno. Ja jednak wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że odwzajemniam te uczucia i wiele razy ją skrzywdziłem. I chociaż byłem dla niej naprawdę okropny, to ona nadal mnie kochała. Ale później wydarzyło się coś, co było sto razy gorsze niż wszystko inne wcześniej. Powinna mnie za to znienawidzić, ale tego nie zrobiła. Wiedziałem jednak, że jej uczucia względem mnie się zmieniły.   
\- Przestała cię kochać? – spytała z niedowierzaniem dziewczynka.   
\- Myślę, że nie przestała – odparł zgodnie z prawdą - ale straciła nadzieję na to, że ja też ją pokocham tak ja ona by tego chciała. I pogodziła się z tym. A ja paradoksalnie właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem, że kocham ją całym sercem.   
Rosie nie miała pojęcia co oznacza słowo „paradoksalnie”, ale to nie było ważne. Liczyło się to, że zaczynała rozumieć całą tę historię.   
\- I dlatego bałeś się jej powiedzieć to głośno?   
\- Tak – potwierdził Holmes – Boję się, że kiedy jej powiem to mi nie uwierzy, pomyśli, że znów chcę jej zrobić przykrość i już nie będzie się chciała ze mną przyjaźnić. A ja nie mogę bez niej żyć. Dlatego wolałem, żeby nie wiedziała o moich uczuciach niż żeby uciekła ode mnie na dobre.   
Watsonówna pokiwała smutno głową ze zrozumieniem. To miało sens. Ona też nie mówiła tacie ważnych rzeczy, jak na przykład tego, że tęskni za mamą, bo nie chciała, aby się niepotrzebnie martwił.   
\- Ale wiesz, że kiedy się obudzi, to musisz jej powiedzieć? – spytała po chwili ciszy z pełną powagą, a nawet lekką groźbą wymalowaną na twarzy.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Jak to możliwe, że tak małe dziecko ma w sobie taką życiową mądrość.   
\- Wiem – odparł – I mam zamiar tak zrobić. Koniec z cichymi wyznaniami, teraz będą same głośne.   
Rosie bardzo spodobało się to zapewnienie. Teraz kiedy dopilnowała tego, aby ciocia dowiedziała się o miłości wujka, już nic nie mogło pójść źle. A przynajmniej zaraz po tym jak Molly się już obudzi. Bo się obudzi. Trzeba wierzyć w cuda. 

 

Cud zdarzył się niecały tydzień później. Sherlock siedział przy łóżku Molly, tak samo jak przez większość czasu w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Rosie wraz z tatą przychodziła codziennie ich odwiedzić i upewnić się, że wujek nie zrezygnował z podjętego w jej obecności postanowienia. Za każdym razem zapewniał ją, że nie zmienił zdania. Tata podpytywał ją o co chodzi, ale nic mu nie powiedziała. To była ich mała tajemnica – jej i wujka – nie miała zamiaru jej zdradzać, zanim wszystko się nie ułoży.   
Przebudzenie Molly nastąpiło, kiedy Watsonowie akurat byli w pobliżu. Właśnie mieli wychodzić, ale kiedy Holmes oznajmił, że doktor Hooper otwiera oczy postanowili zaczekać. Rosie nie była pewna czy to dobry pomysł. Z jednej strony chciała na własne oczy zobaczyć i usłyszeć, jak Sherlock spełnia swoją obietnicę, ale z drugiej miała przeczucie, że będzie to wyjątkowa chwila między dwojgiem ludzi i nie powinno być tutaj nikogo postronnego.   
\- Molly, kochanie, słyszysz mnie? – spytał przejęty Sherlock, kiedy patolog wydawała się już całkiem wybudzona.   
\- Tak – wychrypiała doktor Hooper, a detektyw nie czekając na dalsze zapewnienia, pochylił się nad ukochaną i złożył na jej ustach lekki pocałunek.   
Rosie spojrzała na ojca, który wydawał się być w niemałym szoku, sama natomiast uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Wierzyła głęboko w to, że wszystko się ułoży i jak zwykle miała rację.   
\- Wiem, że to nienajlepszy moment, ale tak długo z tym zwlekałem, a potem prawie cię straciłem i już nie mogę dłużej czekać – oznajmił na jednym wdech Holmes, trzymając twarz patolog w rękach. Rosie widziała, że się denerwuje, ale wiedziała, że da radę. Obiecał to jej i sobie. Nie może teraz stchórzyć – Kocham cię, Molly. Naprawdę cię kocham. Pewnie mi nie wierzysz, ale to prawda. Zawsze cię kochałem, tylko nie chciałem się do tego przyznać i…   
\- Wiem – jego nerwową wypowiedź przerwał cichy głos kobiety.   
\- Co? – zapytał zdumiony detektyw, nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze usłyszał.   
\- Wiem – powtórzyła Molly, z uśmiechem – Wiem, że mnie kochasz – dodała, kładąc dłoń na policzku oniemiałego Sherlocka.   
\- Ale skąd? – spytał nadal oszołomiony.   
\- Powiedzmy, że kiedy myślałeś, że śpię, to nie zawsze tak było.   
Minęło kilka chwil, zanim do Holmesa dotarło to, co właśnie usłyszał. A kiedy tylko już to sobie uświadomił, znów pochylił się nad ukochaną i złożył na jej ustach kolejny, tym razem nieco dłuższy pocałunek.   
Rosie przyglądała się temu obrazkowi nie mogąc posiąść się ze szczęścia. A więc ciocia o wszystkim wiedziała! Wujek niepotrzebnie miał obawy. Gdyby powiedział jej wcześniej, już dawno temu byliby szczęśliwą parą. Ale przecież teraz też mogą nią być.   
\- Ale zaraz – Sherlock niespodziewanie oderwał się od ukochanej – Ty też mnie kochasz, prawda? – spytał z przejęciem.   
Molly zaśmiała się na tyle głośno, a ile pozwalał na to jej stan.   
\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham, głuptasie. Nigdy nie przestałam.   
Po tym zapewnieniu znów wrócili do cieszenia się sobą i szansą, którą dostali od losu na wspólne życie.   
\- Tato. Chyba powinnyśmy już sobie pójść – szepnęła do ojca dziewczynka, po czym złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do wyjścia z sali. Kiedy byli już w progu, Sherlock na chwilę podniósł na nich wzrok i puścił oczko do swojej chrześnicy. Ta w odpowiedzi uniosła do góry kciuk.   
Niebywałe jak czasem szczera rozmowa z kilkulatką może zmienić twoje życie na lepsze. A teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. Bo głośne wyznania niosą ze sobą o wiele więcej radości niż te ciche.

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka :) Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby wszyscy moi dotychczasowi czytelnicy o mnie zapomnieli... Ale wiem, zasłużyłam sobie i nikogo za to nie winię (oprócz siebie) :P   
> Pomysł na ten one-shocik wpadł mi do głowy dzisiaj rano i postanowiłam od razu go spisać, bo w najbliższym czasie nie będę za bardzo miała kiedy - jutro zaczynam trzy tygodnie praktyk -,-. Tak więc jakakolwiek twórczość na ten okres zostaje zawieszona. Mam jednak nadzieję, że podoba Wam się to opowiadanko. Według mnie jest całkiem urocze :)   
> Wiem, że obiecałam powrót do "Nie wolno ci o mnie zapomnieć", ale póki co się na to nie zapowiada. Jakoś nie mam weny na to opowiadanie. Poza tym uznałam, że rzuciłam się trochę na głęboką wodę, bo ta historia wymaga dużego dopracowania szczegółów i precyzyjnego zaplanowania każdego rozdziału sporo na przód. A ja póki co nie mam do tego głowy. Także nie mówię nie, ale w najbliższej przyszłości raczej nie liczcie na powrót do tego opowiadania.   
> Nie wykluczam jednak jakiś jednopartów całkiem niespodziewanych, jak ten dzisiejszy. Poza tym pracuję też nad zupełnie autorską historią (którą swoją drogę zaczęłam pisać kilka ładnych lat temu) z oryginalnymi bohaterami, osadzoną w polskich realiach. Jeśli ktoś byłby zainteresowany czytaniem tych moich wypocin to dajcie znać - chętnie ją tutaj opublikuję, jak już wszystko dopracuję.   
> Póki co to chyba byłoby na tyle.   
> Życzę udanych wakacji i zachęcam do zaglądania tu od czasu do czasu, a nuż pojawi się coś nowego :)   
> Trzymajcie się ciepło i do napisania!


End file.
